Beware the Wolves
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: So, After There's No Place Like Home, I've decided to give Will a chance .-. No Reid/JJ, only the friend type of relationship. This fanfic contains a case and focuses on Will/JJ/Henry. All characters are in the story though. Chapter 4 is up.
1. Coming Home

**For beginners, I SO CALLED LAST NIGHTS EPISODE! I KNEW JJ and Will would be fighting. It was so good to see Henry back, and it gave me a chance to learn a little more about JJ's character. I've had ideas floating around in my head since then, but I'm just now getting the chance to write. So this fanfic is going to focus on JJ and Will :3 I GUESS I'm ok with him. I'll just live in my fantasy world where JJ and Reid are together. Will is kind of her, and she seems to love him, so I guess I'll live x_X  
>This follows directly after There's No Place Like Home, picking up with JJ coming home the next day. Review, let me know what you think. Anonymous reviews are now on :3 Also, sorry if some of my paragraphs are structured weird. I took journalism for a year and I'm still trying to get out of the habit of writing in short, to the point paragraphs xP<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds :( **

JJ sighed, wishing she could have got home ealier. Their flight had been delayed again this morning and when they finally boarded it was nearly two. They ate lunch together before heading back to the office, finishing their reports. She had finally left at eight, and now it was nearly nine. She sighed, knowing Henry would already be down for the night.

She unlocked the door, walking into the dim house. A lamp was on in the living room, but that was it. She locked the door behind her, then carried her bags down the hall way to the laundry room. She was relieved to find the washer was empty, so she dumped the contents of her go bag in it before starting it up.

"Clean clothes," She sighed with relief, grabbing some clothes out of the dryer. She carried them upstairs before taking a quick shower and for a moment it felt as if she had washed her worries away. But as soon as the water was cut off, reality caught up to her again. She got dressed with a sigh, throwing her dirty clothes in the hamper.

"Mommy?" Henry stood in the wall way, blanket in hand. JJ ran forward and scooped him up in a hug, clutching him to her chest.

"Hey little guy!" She fought back tears, burying her face in his hair.

"Why cry mommy?" He frowned at her.

"I'm just happy to see you," She smiled, kissing the top of his head. "I missed you!"

"I miss you too," He giggled, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked, carrying him back towards his room.

"Yep! The medicine was icky," he wrinkled his nose, making JJ laugh.

"I imagine it was. What are you doing up handsome?" She patted his back.

"I was waiting for you to come home," He laid his head on her shoulder. She smiled, squeezing him.

"Where's daddy?"

"Asleep. He told me to sleep. But I waited."

"I'm glad," She laid him down in his bed, tucking him in. "But it's time to go to sleep, ok?"

"Okay." He snuggled under the blankets, holding his stuffed animal close. JJ made sure his night light was plugged in before kissing his forehead and turning the light off. "Night mommy."

"Night bud," She smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too," He yawned, closing his eyes.

JJ smiled before half shutting his door and walking down the hall to their own room. Will was sprawled across their bed and JJ could tell he was exhausted. His shoes and shirt were thrown on the floor, but he still had on his jeans. She smiled before sitting down, running her hands over his back. "Will."

"Hmm?" He asked, his voice deep and gruff with sleep.

"Wake up," She smiled.

"I am awake," he chuckled, rolling over onto his back. He smiled at her, glad she was finally home.

"Sorry about not being able to come home sooner," She sighed, lying down before placing her head on his chest.

"It's alright darlin," He kissed the top of her head. "I understand."

"Maybe I shouldn't have gone back."

"Jay?" He looked down at her.

"Yeah?" She sighed.

"Do you love your job?"

"Well, yeah."

"Do you love your team?"

"Of course. We are family."

"Do you enjoy what you do?"

"Yes."

"Then you made the choice that was right for you. If you're happy, I'm happy. Everything will work itself out." He gave her a squeeze.

"Thanks Will," She smiled, lacing her hand through his.

"Should be me that's thankin you."

"For what," JJ looked at him curiously.

"For putting up with me, giving us Henry, being there, lovin me, lovin Henry-"

She cut him off with a kiss, laughing. "I think I get the point." She ran a hand over his stuble before smirking. "You need to shave old man."

"You know ya like it," He chuckled, closing his eyes once again. "Night sugar."

"Good night, Will." She smiled and gave him one last kiss. "I love you."

"Love you more." He smiled before drifting off. JJ curled close to him, never more relieved to be home and with the people she loved.

**This was one big story, but I am breaking it up, so chapter 2 is already wrote. You'll have to wait for 3 :D**


	2. Plane Ride

**Time for a new case :D thought this one up when I had a nightmare last night. We have a wolf running around out here right now, so I dreamt this up, then thought hey, it'd make a good case. So here goes. This is just a briefing for it. The actual case will start in the next chapter.**

"Already?" Will frowned as JJ answered her phone. They had just ate breakfast and were waiting for Henry to wake up. She held up a finger, frowning into her phone.

"Alright, Hotch. Thanks. I'll be there in a few hours." She hung up with a sigh. "Guess killers never take a break huh?" Their last case had only been a few days ago. "But this one is local. It's just a few hours away. I'll drive home at night."

"You don't have to do that," He got up, wrapping her in a hug. "You'd be dog tired the next day. I understand."

"That, or you could rent a room at the hotel the team is staying at," She smiled at him. "I think you could use a little vacation," She wrapped her arms around his neck with a grin.

"Maybe. Then afterwards we could go find something fun to do."

"Henry would enjoy it. He is feeling better now."

"He is a little trooper, just like his mamma," He smiled at her.

"Oh, stop it," She laughed, pushing his shoulder. "Better go pack if so, We have to get going. I'll call Hotch and let him know what's going on."

"Uh oh, Papa Bear might not like that," he chuckled.

"He's all roar and no bite," She teased, hoping she was right.  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<p>

"Hey man, How ya doing?" Morgan shook hands with Will.

"Doing good, yourself?" he smiled. Everyone had always been friendly towards him, but he knew he had had to pass all their tests first.

"I've been better. Would've been nice if these guys could take a break once in a while."

"Know whatcha mean."

"Red!" Henry giggled as his God-father picked him up.

"Hey there little man! Look at you, you're all big!" He grinned at the boy.

"I know," he grinned back. "I almost five," He held up five fingers with another grin.

"Really?" He laughed. "What do you want for your birthday."

"I dunno. A pony! Like daddy used to have." Will, JJ and Reid all laughed, Henry giggling.

"We'll see about that." Reid chuckled, handing him back to JJ before giving her a hug. "Feeling better?" He knew she had been shaken after that last case, especially when Henry had gotten sick.

She returned his hug with a smile, shooting a silent thank you to God for being able to do that simple gesture once again. She wasn't sure things would ever be right between them again, but everything seemed to be fine. "Yeah, I'm fine now." She smiled.

"We need to get going," Hotch briefly shook Will's hand before walking towards the plane. Henry and Will were riding with them, and Hotch had pulled some strings so Will could help if need be.  
>_ _ _ _<p>

"Ok Henry, want to color?" Will sat down with the boy, distracting him while the team was briefed. Everyone had stored their bags and boarded the plane, Henry rambling on about how big it was and asking if he could watch Mommy work.

"Yeah! You collar with me?"

"Color," Will corrected with a chuckle. "Yeah, I color with you."

"So what do we have?" JJ sat down beside Emily with a yawn.

"Chattanooga, Virginia. There have been several bodies found, all mutilated very badly. They are running DNA test now to try to I.D them. They believe that a wolf or wild dog is behind the mutilations, but they are leaning towards two wolves."

"Then why are we being called it?"

"Every single body is missing it's head. And each victim has been raped."

"Oh brother," JJ sighed. "This should be interesting. So he is dumping them then the wolves find them?"

"What are the chances that the same two wolves would find ten different bodies?" Morgan frowned.

"It is statistically improbable-"

"Reid, please." Morgan groaned.

"What? That is all I was saying," He shrugged.

"So we have a guy who rapes his victims then cut's their heads off and feeds them to wolves?"

"How is he making sure the wolves get to them though?"

"Ahem," Hotch cleared his throat. "There is more."

"Figures," Emily sighed.

"The heads are removed post mortem. They were alive, up to the wolves."

"Ok…So somehow they end up outside again, alive and head intact. The wolves get to them, THEN he removes their heads? Why?" Morgan frowned.

"That's what we have to find out. We will discuss this more when he land."

"Alright."

JJ walked over and sat down beside Will, lying her head against his shoulder. Spencer felt a stab of jealously, but quickly pushed it away. She was happy, and that made him happy. He would always be her friend and nothing more, unless she needed him to be something more. He sighed, pulling out a book and getting lost in it.

"What are you drawing?" JJ smiled at her son.

"A pwane! With a dog!" He giggled. JJ winked at Will, ruffling the boys hair.

"I see that. Who is that?" She pointed to the figure standing on top of the plane.

"I dunno." He giggled. She smiled at him. "Emmy!" He grinned as Emily walked by, going to get a cup of coffee.

"Hey big guy. How are you?" She bent down to his level with a smile.

"I big now!"

"I know! It's been a while since I've seen you," She ruffled his hair. "You being good for you mom and dad?"

"Uh huh!" He grinned. She smiled before moving on and Hotch came over.

"When we get back, Jack wants to know if Henry can come spend the night," He chuckled. The boys had really hit it off and often stayed over with each other.

"You want to spend the night at Jack's?" JJ smiled.

"Yeah!" He grinned.

"That settles that," They laughed.  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<p>

The flight had only taken an hour or so and everyone was soon filing off the plane. Henry was riding on Will's shoulders, making sounds as Will walked towards the car he had rented. JJ followed them, sitting her personal suitcase in the trunk.

"Stay safe," Will wrapped her in a hug.

"Safe mommy!" Henry giggled, crawling into her arms.

"I will buddy," She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Behave for daddy."

"Okay! You come home tonight?" He laid his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be there tonight."

"We read a story?"

"Yeah, we will read a story," She smiled. "But this time, I'll be there to read it to you."

"Yay!" He giggled, kissing her cheek. "Bye mommy!"

"Bye bud."

"What, no kiss for me?" Will teased, his accent making JJ smile.

"Nope," She laughed before kissing him lightly. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll hold you too that," He smiled before buckling Henry into his car seat. Henry waved as they drove off, leaving a smiling JJ.

"You ready?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Are we ever ready for this kind of stuff?" She asked, following her towards the waiting SUVs.

"You have a point," Emily laughed. The team looked at each other nervously, not sure what they had gotten themselves into.


	3. Into the wolves Den

**Here is chapter 3. Case time :3 Please review, and please don't complain about Will and JJ being together x_x I am a avid JJ/Reid fan(look at my other stories if you don't believe me), but Will and JJ really seem to love each other, plus I wanted this to take place right after last night's show. So they are together. Place is real, but I don't know anything about the actual people or places. They are made up.**

The team walked into the small police station, looking around them. The walls were a dull grey and covered in pictures of convicts, captains, police dogs, and former officers. Files were littered all over desk and police men hustled back and forth. Two carried a screaming drug addict past them, wailing about not going to jail. JJ and Emily cast a look at each other when they realized another female officer was nowhere in sight.

"FBI? I'm Greyson Klide." A tall, dark haired man shook hands with Hotch.

"Aaron Hotchner," He shook his hand. "This is my team, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, and JJ Jareau."

"Thank you for coming," he shook the men's hand but shot the women heated glances. JJ stiffened, giving him the same cold look. Emily resisted the temptation to roll her eyes at the man and straightened her shoulders. "This way, please." He made sure to address Hotch.

"We are going to need all the files you have on this case."

"Already have them sir. We have a room set up in the back. We have the victims on one board, corner reports on another, then we have all the case files."

"That is a big help," JJ sighed with relief. He shot her a dirty look that made her want to cringe, but she just politely smiled back.

"I'm sure it is." He kept walking, turning their back towards them. JJ stuck her tongue out, making Morgan chuckle and shake his head. He hated when men treated his girls like they weren't capable. Maybe if they kicked him in the crotch he would rethink things.

"Thank you Mr. Klide. If you would please leave."

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged, walking back towards his office.

"This outta be fun," JJ sighed.

"Will is rubbing off on you," Emily laughed.

"What?"

"You said "outta.""

"Oh," She laughed. "Oh well. Let's see here," She walked over to the victim board, hoping to pick out a pattern.

"Male, Female pattern," Reid began. "The males all have dark hair and green eyes, the females all have brown hair and blue eyes."

"Geez Spence, pick up the pace," JJ nudged him teasingly.

"I'll try," He chuckled.

"So this guy obviously is organized and plotting. He isn't just picking random people up off the streets. He is obsessed with this pattern, with their looks. They are almost all the same height too," Morgan frowned, looking through the files.

"Anything new?" Hotch asked.

"Nope, just what we already know."

"Ok, we need to see the last crime scene. No one splits up this time, the scenes are all in the woods, and we don't need anyone getting lost."  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"Hotch, I thought we were driving to the crime scene."

"We did. It is about a mile into the woods."

"Ug," JJ groaned, but was glad she had let Emily talk her into dressing in her combat boots and a pair of cargo pants. Emily and Morgan were dressed similary while Reid wore what he usually did. Hotch was in his suite, again, and Rossi was wearing those fancy leather shoes.

"Great," Rossi muttered.

"Suck it up old man," Morgan teased. "I'll carry you if you want."

"Yes Derek, I want you to carry me," He took off ahead of them, making them laugh. JJ and Emily fell in behind him, Morgan and Hotch bringing up the rear. Spencer walked beside JJ, chatting with her as they walked.

"Hello bloodbath," Morgan commented as they reached the crime scene. Blood was sprayed all around, covering trees and plants. It was pooled on the leaves, mixed with dirt and grass. JJ felt her stomach turn over and swallowed the bile that rose to her throat.

"Lovely," She commented, scanning the scene.

"Ok, Morgan, Reid, figure out where our guy came from. There is going to be a path somewhere. JJ, Prentiss, see if you can find out where the wolf tracks come from. Rossi, you're with me. We need to figure out where our unsub came from."

"Got it boss," Morgan clapped Reid on the back and they started looking around. JJ and Emily picked their way around the edge of the crime scene, looking for anything that indicated the wolves had come through the area.

"Hey, Em." JJ motioned her over, pointing to a paw print in the dirt.

"Should we follow it?" She motioned to the churned up leaves.

"I guess," She said nervously. Prentiss gave her shoulder a squeeze, knowing she was terrified of dogs.

"Let's go. We have our guns, and phones." They started blazing a path, the voices of the team soon falling away. They walked a nearly a full mile before JJ stopped, frowning.

"Something's not right."

"What do you mean?" Emily leaned against a tree.

"Look over there, at that cluster of branches. There isn't a tree around there. They were piled there."

"I see what you mean now." They walked over, pulling their guns on. JJ knelt down and carefully moved the branches aside, revealing a small camoflouged tent. She opened it and let out a scream that rang through the forest as a wolf lunged straight towards her.  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"That was JJ!" Morgan took off towards the scream, Hotch and Rossi in pursuit. Spencer somehow managed to outrun Morgan, who blamed it on the man's long legs. Another scream, and a gunshot, then silence. The men stumbled into the clearing, finding the oddest scene they ever had.

JJ sat in the middle of the clearing, wide eyed and pale as a wolf trotted around her, wagging its tail. A larger, dead wolf laid near the entrance of the tent, while two pups yapped at JJ. She looked up at Spencer, tears in her eyes.

"JJ," He crouched down beside her, pulling his best friend into a hug. "It's ok."

"What happened?" Hotch demanded.

"We saw prints, followed them back. He is breeding them Hotch! The male was in the tent, when JJ opened it, he lunged out at her. This body was just dumped this morning, he must have been planning to come back and get them. There are several sets of prints, all bigger than her paws. So we are missing three other wolves."

"Great," Morgan pulled out his gun, looking around them. The pups yapped, yanking at his shoe laces.

"How come the female is so friendly?" Rossi asked, croutching down and as she rubbed against his legs.

"Because she isn't a wolf. Or not fully. Look at her color and ears, they are floppy, and he has brown around her ears. Her fur is to short too. She is half dog."

"Is there anything you DON'T know Spence?" JJ got up, taking a shakey breath.

"I don't know," He smiled. "Pups were probably hers and the wolves. I'd say they're around three months old."

"We need to get them back, somehow. So we can finish looking over the crime scene."

"Look, she has a collar on." Morgan bent down, whistling for the wolf dog. She padded over, cocking her head, her tail fanning the air. "Hey pretty girl, what's your name?" He looked at her tag. "Amber." She barked at the sound of her name, chasing her tail before lapping on Morgan's face.

"Any address?"

"No, just a name."

"Great. Ok, here is what we will do. Morgan, take Amber back to the car. Emily, carry a pup. JJ do you think…"

"I'm fine Hotch," she picked up a squirming puppy and smiled when it licked her face. "He is just a little guy. The big ones are what scares me."

"Alright. Get them back to the car. Put them in the trunk, leave the windows down. It would take to long to have someone pick them up. We will take them back with us. We need to finish going over the crime scene. Rossi and I found out where our victim came from, so we need to follow that trail. Keep your eyes open, and keep in mind we are missing three wolves."

"Thanks, Hotch. Just what I needed to hear." JJ muttered as she shared a look with Emily, shuddering.

**Chapter 4 coming soon. These chapters are a bit shorter than I am used to, but I guess they will work out.**


	4. In the eyes of a Child

**Here is chapter 4 :3 Firing them out quick today. Thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed. It means a lot to me. I don't own chick-fa-la, and I don't know if there is even one where the team is. I just know they have the ebst chicken nuggets in the world xD I also plan on writing some more JJ/Will stories. I have found I enjoy writing Will's character. We don't know a lot about him, so I have a lot of room to work with him  
>As to the anonnomyous reviewer; I am beyond aware wolves do not attack humans normally. They are one of my favorite animals, adn I know quite a bit about them. The place is real; I googled it, read about the population, even calculated flight time. But even if it wasn't, that's why I write fanfics and not the scripts for the shows ;)<br>**

"Ok, here is where the found a piece from the victims jacket." Hotch pointed towards a branch, then towards the trampled brush that covered the ground. "We are assuming she ran this way. Be ready, this could lead straight to the guy's house."

Everyone pulled their guns out, following behind Hotch. They scanned the path, bagging pieces of cloth as the came across them. The walked for what seemed for a mile or so until they came upon a startling sight. A metal box was laid on the ground, the inside lined with a blanket. Behind it was a lawn chair, a beer in the cup holding. JJ grabbed it, bagging it. Hopefully the man would be in the system already. A few shot gun shells lined the ground, unused.

"I think I know what this guy is doing," Reid frowned, running a hand through his hair.

"What would that be?"

"He turns them loose, makes sure they run the right way. From here, we have a clear view of the clearing. But from the clearing, you couldn't see us. So he finds a secluded place, turns them loose, and tells them to run. When the time is right, he turns the wolves' loose. I would bet money that other path leads to some electric cages. I think the purpose of the other wolves' were for back up. The big male could easily track down the woman if anything went wrong, and the pups could have a learning experience. He is training them to kill."

"Great," JJ muttered. "We need to go to the other path and see what kind of device he had rigged up. It will tell us a little about this guy."

"I agree with JJ. Then we need to get the wolves and the evidence back."

"Let's get moving then."

"This guy is a genius, an evil genius, but a genius." Reid frowned as he studied the simple iron cage. The door had been wired, welded, and a enforced to open when a button was pushed. Thick iron rods were attached to two mini hydraulic lifts that resided inside the cage. When extended, they pushed the door and held it open. Spencer explained this to them, then frowned. "He is obviously good with electronics, but he MADE that door. He cut this side out and put hinges on it, then welded it back on. We need to visit the other crime scenes, see if the stuff is still there. If not, he is recovering it. If he is, we need to post watchmen on these. He will try to come back."

"I'll phone the police department now, get men out here." Hotch walked off a bit.

"This guy has been planning this for a long time. We need to find out where are victims are coming from."

"We need to get back to the police station."

"Alright Garcia, we have the names of our victims. Finally. Can you run them?" JJ leaned against the counter in the break room.

"Of course. Where is my sexy man?"

"Taking care of his new lady friend," JJ chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Even though she was dating Kevin, it didn't mean that her best friend could fool around on the job with someone else.

"We found a wolf dog. They've taken a liking to each other. I think he might just adopt her," JJ laughed. She was ok with the female hybrid; she was friendly and seemed to like JJ. It was the snarling, barking dogs that scared the hell out of her.

"Great," Garcia laughed. "Ok, back to our bodies. Names?"

"Matthew Grace, Andrew Bennett, Carlos Diablos, Rick Hammons, Katy Rogers, Lee Hanks," JJ continued to read off the list until Garcia had all the names.

"I'll get back to you soon," Garcia promised before she hung up.

JJ got a cup of coffee and was turning to go back to the team when a man sauntered up to her. "Hello there," He grinned, but it was far from friendly.

"Excuse me," She said, trying to skirt around him.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone."

"I'm with the FBI, get out of my way."

"Sure you are. Want to see my _gun_," He taunted.

Will set Henry down, walking straight up to the man that was harassing his wife. He spun him around, getting in his face. "She asked you to move, now move." He pushed his off to the side. Henry clapped and ran forward to hug JJ.

"Mommy!"

"Hey," She smiled and bent down to pick him up.

"Oh, so she is your tramp? How'd you afford a pretty whore like her," He looked Will up and down, not finding anything special about it.

"I'd hold your tongue if I were you."

"Pretty boy's got an accent."

"That does it," Will stepped forward to knock him out, but JJ grabbed his arm.

"Let it go. He isn't worth it."

"But he-"

"Let's go, Will."

She led him away, ignoring the other man's taunts. Henry clung to her neck, sticking his tongue out at the mean man. No one made fun of his mommy.

"He mean!" Henry frowned.

"Yeah, he is mean." JJ smiled, patting his back.

"What happened?" Hotch frowned as JJ led a steaming Will into their command center.

"Nothing," JJ mumbled, going over to stand beside Emily. They shared a look, and the other woman instantly knew. Every once in a while some over cocky police man would try to take advantage of the women. Morgan usually stepped in, hoping to avoid any conflict with Hotch.

"What do ya mean nothing?" Will frowned. "He called you a-"

"Don't!" JJ covered Henry's ears, who just giggled.

"He called her some pretty nasty things," he revised. "JJ wouldn't let me kick his butt."

"You would have got in trouble," She frowned at him, but was grateful he stepped in. "I'm fine Will, really. Let's just focus on this case."

As if on cue, JJ's cell went off. She saw it was Garcia and flipped it open. "Hey there. Got anything good?"

"Don't I always?" She smiled. "All of your victims lived within a few miles of the town. All were single. Some were middle class, but most were lower class, low income. Now, before you ask, they all have one thing in common. They were considering selling their homes. The day they dissapeared also has something in common. They were having an interview with a potential buyer that day."

"What is his name?"

"Regal Smithson. But here is the thing, he is dead."

"What?"

"Regal Smithson died four months ago in a hunting accident. He had killed several large bucks and was taking them home when he got lost. His body was found, half eaten by wolves."

"Did they run DNA to confirm it?"

"No, but he had on the same shoes,shirt, and jacket. His head had been eaten."

"Did he have any relatives?"

"Just two. He had a wife named Elli Greenway Smithson, and a nephew they raised named Jackson Bubba Ghum."

"Whoever named the kid had a sense of humor," Morgan commented dryly. "so where are the kid and wife?"

"His wife died when Jackson was fifteen. Just three months after regal died. She committed suicide."

"What happen to his son?" Hotch frowned as he began pacing.

"Bubba Ghum fell off the planet. He ran away and hasn't been found yet. That was nearly four weeks ago."

"Around the team the first victim went missing," Spencer strode over to the victim board. "Garcia, send me a picture of Regal and Elli. I think I have something."

"Alright, Garcia out."

Spencer waited patiently, frowning in concentration. JJ stood beside Will, who was bouncing Henry in his arms. The boy as saying things, just to make his voice bumpy. "M-m-o-o-m-m-y-y," He giggled at the sound of his own voice.

"What are you doing," She laughed, hanging him upside down. Will tickled his ribs, making the boy squeal and giggle some more. Spencer watched on with amusment, but also a twinge of jealousy. He wished he had a family like that, a son he could make laugh and smile. He sighed and Morgan raised an eyebrow, but he jsut shook his head.

"I being funny," Will grinned impishly, crawling onto her back.

"You're being a monkey," She laughed.

"I no hairy. You hairy!" He giggled, kissing her cheek. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too big guy. Why don't you and daddy go get something to eat so mommy can finish working."

"Yeah! Can we eat at the cow place!"

"Cow place?" JJ raised an eyebrow and everyone laughed. Hotch sighed, suddenly missing Jack more than usual.

"Chick-Fa-La," Will explained with a chuckle.

"Eat more kicken!"

"Chicken," Will corrected, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I want chicken," the little boy grinned at his dad. JJ burst into laughter, Emily joining in.

"Alright then, chicken it is."

"Behave," JJ gave him a hug and a kiss before sitting him down. He grabbed Will's hand a nodded, pulling him towards the door.

"Easy there partner, they won't run out of chicken."

"I know. I hungry!" He looked up at him with big blue eyes.

"I know," He laughed. "Let me tell your momma bye."

"Fine," he giggled, running over to bug Spencer.

"Stay safe," Will gave her a hug.

"Don't I always?" she gave him a quick kiss.

"Sure," He chuckled. "I'll see you tonight."

"That you will."

They left and Spencer checked his email, pulling the two photos up. He smirked in satisfaction, showing them to everyone else. "They look familiar?"

"Just like the victims."

"So we have a killer, psycho fifteen year old on the loose. Let the games begin." Rossi crossed his arms, frowning.

"This is about to get interesting."

**Bum bum bum. We now know who our killer is :o Making this up as I go now xD next chapter coming soon, but I have to find some lunch first :D(which is why chick-fa-la came up. I'm starving!) Only one or two more chapters to go. One to wrap the case up, then the last will just be Henry, Will, and JJ on their mini vacation.**


	5. Just a kid

**Here is chapter 5. Full stomach= good motivation. This might be the last chapter I crack out for today. Notice I say for today, I think I am extending this a bit more. But I have a horse that needs to be ridden xP Let me know what you think, but please keep in mind this is a fanfic. There will be errors. I am not a script writer, or an actual author...**

"If you were a fifteen year old fugitive, where would you hide?" JJ asked Reid as the trudged through the woods. Hotch had paired them all off and told them to fan out. The kid had to be in the woods somewhere.

"I've never been a fugitive."

"I thought you were going to say you have never been fifteen," she teased. "Vampire."

"What?"

"Vampires don't age," She laughed, teasing him.

"Vampires aren't statistically real. They don't have super powers or-"

"I know it Spence, I'm kidding," she bumped into him playfully. "So what's been eating you?" She asked out of concern, but she was also trying to keep her mind off the woods. Last time her and Spencer had gone through the woods together, it hadn't ended well. She looked at the autumn leaves that littered the ground and she sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem...put out."

"Oh, um." He ran a hand through his hair. She realized he was beginning to look more grown up, less awkward. "I guess I've just been doing a lot of thinking."

"About?" She asked softly.

"Life. I'm jealous, I think."

"Of what?" It had been a while since they had just talked; since before Emily had left.

"You, Henry and Will. I want something like that, JJ. I don't want to be the lonely guy with all his books for the rest of my life. I want the little picket fence, kids in the yard lifestyle as much as everyone else. Henry is probably the closet thing I will ever have to a son," He sounded pathetic.

"What makes you say that?" She frowned at him.

"Because what girl wants a guy like me?"

"Any reasonable one, Spence." She pulled him into a hug. "You're kind, caring, you've always been there for me. You're good looking, despite what Morgan might say," She added with a smile. "If Will hadn't came along, I would like to think that we'd be where Will and I are now, Spence. But everything happens for a reason. There is someone out there better for you, someone who could love you more than I do. Keep that in mind, Ok?" She laid her head against his chest.

"I-I'll try," He stuttered for what seemed to be the first time in forever. "I love you, JJ."

"I love you too, Spence. You'll always be my best friend," She added with a smile.

"I know," He chuckled. "If you're done, we really should start looking for this guy again. Henry's going to want his mommy home before bedtime."  
>_ _ _ _ _ _ _<p>

"Hotch," Rossi murmured, pointing through the woods. A low lean too was propped between trees, covered in twigs and branches. Rossi would have missed it, except for the blue tarp that covered it underneath. He pulled out his gun, Hotch copying him. They advanced forward, startled by what they found. A young woman was tied up, thrown in the corner. A bloody hunting knife was lying on top of a cooler-A cooler Hotch had a bad feeling about. The young woman appeared to be dead, but Rossi saw her twitch. Once they had cleared the area, the men rushed over, untying the ropes.

"Don't hurt me," She managed weakly, trying to roll away.

"Sh, It's ok. We are with the FBI. Where is the man that hurt you?"

"He said...food," Her eyes fluttered closed and Hotch frowned.

"She's not dead, she is exhausted. We need to get her out of here. Tell everyone to meet us by the car, this guy will be back soon enough."

"Unless he knows we are here."

"What?" Rossi spun around.

"The chains." Several chains were tied to a single stake, bones and dishes lying around them. Paw prints were mashed into the dirt. The chains had once held the wolves, but now they were gone. All that remained was a message scratched into the dirt. "He has trained wolves to kill. And now they are running loose."

"We need to get back to the car NOW! I'll call the others," Rossi ran, dialing the phone. Hotch ran beside him, the woman lying over his shoulder. "JJ? This is Rossi. Get out of here now! He has turned the wolves loose. Get OUT." He hung up, repeating the same phone call to Morgan. Hopefully they could get out in time. He thought back to the message that was in the dirt; Beware the Wolves.  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<p>

Jackson watched with a cold smile as the blond haired woman and the tall lanky man ran through the woods. He could hear the vicious snarling of the wolves nearby, soon, his little game would come to a close. He was the hunter. He was king of the wolves. They obeyed his every command. He almost laughed aloud, but stopped himself. He couldn't give his position away. Just a few more feet and he could reach out and kill the woman before the man even reacted. But then everything went wrong; he let out a yell, withering in pail as sharp teeth dug into his leg, dragging him onto the path. "Beware the wolves," He screamed in pain. "Beware the wolves."  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<p>

JJ let out a startled yell as the teenager fell across their path, a large black wolf tearing into his leg. Spencer nearly knocked her over, due to her stopping short. "Oh my god," She fumbled to get her gun on. Spencer fired, but his gun jammed and wouldn't shoot.

"Oh come on!" He cursed.

"Got it," JJ finally managed to get hers loose and fired three shots into the wolf. It dropped to it's side, dead. They ran towards the young man, JJ croutched by his head. "It's ok."

"Damned wolf turning on me! Get away!" He swung a fist at JJ, who barely avoided it.

"Watch it," Spencer flipped him over, cuffing him.

"Gah, my leg. Get off me you bastard!"

"You want to play mean, we will play mean," JJ glared at him. She pulled his jacket off, then pulled the hunting knife from his belt.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go!"

"We are FBI. I suggest you shut your mouth."

"I suggest you go to hell!"

JJ frowned, the sight saddening her. He was only fifteen. Most kids his age were just started high school. He had barely started living, and he was already so angry and bitter. Not to mention a murder. "Hold still," She chided, her sympathy finally taking control of her. She cut the arm off the jacket before sliding it onto his leg, trying it there with the strings from his hoodie. "Can you walk?"

"I...what did I do?" The angry look left his eyes as they softened into a light green. "What happened?"

"Your under arrest for the murders of ten people. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will-"

"Where is my mom?" He started to sob. JJ felt her heart wretch and she bit her lip, turning away.

"She is dead, Jackson." Reid helped him up, pulling his arm around his shoulder after removing the cuffs. He couldn't walk, and they could easily overpower him if he tried anything.

"Wha-what?"

"She is dead, Jackson. Don't you remember anything?"

"No, where am I," he sobbed.

"Jackson," JJ said softly, drapping his other arm around her neck. They helped him limp towards the SUV, JJ trying to calm him down. "We are going to get you help?"

"What did I do," He sobbed, his black hair falling over his eyes.

"Jackson, I've got to put the cuffs back on now, ok?"

"I just want to go come," He sobbed.

"Spence, I can't-" JJ sucked in a sharp breath. He nodded, motioning for her to wait off to the side. Hotch and Emily soon arrived, utterly confused as to why Jackson was sobbing.

"What in the world happened?"

"He doesn't remember anything. When the wolf attacked him, it was like he snapped out of a trace. He was crying, asking where his mom was. He doesn't remember killing anyone. I couldn't watch," She admitted sheepishly.

"That's alright, JJ. We all have that one case that effects us," Hotch laid a hand on her shoulder. Prentiss wrapped her in a one arm hug, letting her vent.

"I'll go with Reid to the hospital. He needs stitches. Go home, JJ."

"But I need to finish-"

"You need to be with your son and husband." He smiled at her softly. "Make sure she gets there, Prentiss."

"I will. Let's go Jayje," She led her friend towards the waiting car, away from the sobbing young man.

"What in the world?" Will frowned as he opened the door to the hotel room. JJ was crying, Emily holding her in a hug, as people stared at them from their doors.

"Tough case. Really tough. Even Hotch was having a hard time processing the kid. If she doesn't tell you, I'll brief you later. When so many people aren't listening."

"Alright, come here darlin," Will pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her heads. "Thanks, Emily."

"No prob. Make sure she is alright, ok?" She left with a sigh.

"What's going on sugar?" Will led her to the couch and she clung to his shirt. They sat there like that for a long time, Will just holding her close. He kept wishing Henry would wake up; it was a sure way to calm her down.

"He was fifteen Will," She said finally, taking a shaky breath. "He is a just a kid."

"You've dealt with cases like that before," he frowned, worried she had seen one thing to many.

"No, Will. He didn't remember. He asked for his mom. That is what got me. He didn't remember any of it."

"I understand, I think." He wrapped his arms around her around, pressing his face to her hair. "They will get him help."

"I guess I was just thinking of Henry. He is getting so big..."

"He is only five JJ, stop looking into the future so much," He rubbed her back. "He'll always be a momma's boy, you know that." He smiled.

"I hope," She sighed into his chest.

"Are you alright now?"

"Not really," She sighed.

"Mommy, why cry?" Henry asked sleepily as he crawled onto the couch. "I don't want you to be sad."

"Come here buddy," She pulled him into her lap, burying her face in his hair. "Mommy loves you."

"I know mommy, I love you," He frowned, still confused about why she was crying. "No cry, ok?" He laid his forehead against hers, his blue eyes searching her face.

"I'll try not to cry anymore," she gave him a half smile.

"Good. Will you read me a story?"

"Of course." She finally smiled, kissing the little boys cheek.  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<p>

Will chuckled as he walked into their bedroom, a smile spreading over his face. JJ was stretched out, Henry lying on her chest. His hand was wrapping around hers, his breathing slow and steady. JJ had an arm around him, a content smile on her face. He got his phone out and took a picture so he could show her later before going into the bathroom. He took a quick shower before getting dressed, then joined his family. He laid down beside JJ, wrapping his arms around her and Henry.

"Huh?" She blinked a few times.

"Go back to sleep darlin," Will kissed her gently.

"Guess I fell asleep."

"He did too," Will chuckled.

"Thanks, Will," She mumbled as she started to fall back asleep. "Love you."

"I love you too Jay. Now sleep."

**SOO there is chapter 5 :3 Doing one more. It's skipping ahead a year or so. It will be up tomorrow because CM is on, and nothing interferes with CM!**


	6. Warning

To all of my regular readers, I am sorry I have failed to post anything lately. I have been super busy. I am going on with my friend to her grandparents this week, so I won't be posting anything. I promise I am working on another chapter for Beware the Wolves, Matchmaker, and Christmas Spirit. They are almost done. I'm also working on a new story involving a Hotch/Prentiss romance and another involving JJ, Will, and Henry. So two Monday's from now, I'll post new stuff. Sorry for the wait :( Please feel free to review on stuff, it helps me become a better writer. And thanks for reading!


End file.
